Fast Times 2: Alex Chung Returns
by cloud-crine
Summary: Sequel to the awesome fanfiction Fast Times With Tails the Fox. Alex Chung is back for revenge and so tails has to stop him.


This is a sequel to the classic Fanfiction found here: s/9631078/1/Fast-Times-With-Tails-the-Fox Please enjoy.

* * *

**Somewhere in the** outerspace, there was crime

We have to rebuild him" says Science Jimthe Hedgehog. Science Jim picked up the crystal containing Alex Chung the Hedgehog's life forse. "Gohoho...This will be the way I destroy Sonic the Hedgehegde forever to destroy the world" says Eggman who walked into the room. "Its almost done sir. We will make him harder better faster stronger" says Science Jim the Hedgehog. "Good" says Eggman who popped a boner at the thought of Alex Chung's hot body. Eggman walked out of the room. Science Jim sighed. "I hope this works" Science Jim sighed and he put Cocraine in Alex Chung's new brain. then Alex Chung woke up. Heh..." Chung said. He flexed his new muscles and Science Jim thought it was hot. Alex Chung sensed his erotic thoughts and killed him with his psychic powers. "Fool! I knew you were thinking I was sexy which I am" Chung said and he kissed his Musceles. His Musceles smiled. "Thanks Chung" Muscele 1 said. "No problem Muscele. I will treat you right." Eggman walked in and stepped on Science Jim's dead body. "Science Jim! Chung, did you do this. said Eggman and Chung nodded. "Good job Chung, This shows me you are strong" Eggman said and he walked over and kissed Chung on the feet. "Thanks Egg man. By the way what is your name" said Chung. "Eggman" said Eggman. Chung laughed because he had just called him an egg man. "Now why have you brought me back" said Chung. Eggman smiled "I need you to kill that bastard Sonic Hedgehog." Eggman told Chung. Chung winced. "Fuck that Sinic. He killed me the first time. But Im back and stronger thanks to you Eggmen." Chung said and he flew out the spaceship to space to kill Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was masterbating like usual. "Oof ! oo! " Sonic yelled sounding like a horney monkey. He rubbed up and down for about two hours. until he finally came. He put his porn phone away and got up and cleaned his dick off. "That was a good jacking" he said proud of himself. Suddenly he heard the phone rang so he ran to get it. "Hello whos this" said Sonic, asking who it was. "Sonic whats up. What to come over my house and smoke some weed." said Tails. Sonic of course said yes being the pothead he is. he is always down for rolling up and getting down. Sonic zoomed over to Tails house to get high.

* * *

Jet the Hawk was skateboarding around town because hes always doing that. He skateboarded to the skate park to meet his new girlfriend, Rouge the Bat. "Whats up sexy" Jet had texted her. "Nothing much stud" Rouge had texted back. Jet smiled and got a huge stiffie thinking about that text. Jet skated to the skate park where he saw Rouge. "Whats up sexy" he said. "Nothing much stud" Rouge said back. Jeff got another huge stiffe because of that. "Cheating on your husband again eh Rouge." said Jet. "You know I am. He doesnt pleasure me like he used to back in the 90s." said Rouge. Rouge went up to kiss Jet but Jet pushed her back. "Nows not the time" Jet said. Rouge was confused. "I thought my sexy body gave you huge stiffies." said Rouge and she winked at Jet. "Of course babe but I have to show you something." siaid Jet. He pulled out a bag. "Its marijauna." said Jet. "Marijauna?" said Rouge. "Thats bad shit. Keep away from me, damn stoner." Rouge pushed Jet away and backed off. Jet grabbed Rouge. "Dont tell the cops or else i'll kill your baby daughter Cream." Jet threatened. Rouge was shocked that Jet would do something like that knowing Jet loves Rouge, but not in that way you creepy pedopholes. Jet said "lets get high" but Rouge said no. "Okay better watch your daughter then Rouge." Jet said and he walked away. Rouge was scared so she flew home. "Fuck you Jet" said Rouge to herself so no one could hear her.

* * *

"Haha we are so stonet." said Senic. Sonic was so stont. "Yeah dude" said a stoned Tails. Tails got up. "Where are you going" said Sonic "To get some milk dude" said Tails and he opened the refrigerator but got punched in the stomach. "Oog!" yelled Tials. Out of the refregarator stepped Alex Chung. Alex Chung charged into the weed room and grabbed Sonic by the head and flew away. "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" yelled Sonic and Tails watched this "Sonic No! yelled Tails because his best friend was being taken away. Tails tried to fly up but Alex Chung froze him with his Psychic powers and Tails fell to the ground. Tails couldnt move because of the fall and because he was so high then. Rouge walked in the house. "Tails what the hell!" Rouge yelled "Rouge...spin my cock" said Tails. "Im not having sex with you Tails" Rouge groaned. "No I mean literally spin it." Tails said and so Rouge did. Then Tails fur started glowing and he got more power. "CHUUUUNG!" he yelled and he flew after him. Tails fired his Dickbeam at Alex Chung but Chung deflected it with no effort at all. The Dickbeam went back at Tails and it went into his dick and exploded, destroying his dick and sending him flying all the way to the ocean. "What...?" said Tails as he was sent flying. He crashed into the oceand and blacked out and sank all the way to the bottom.


End file.
